The First
by shilly6
Summary: Teddy, James, Al and Lily get thrown back twenty years, to Grimmauld Place during Harry's fifth year. That cant be good!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello :D Kay for some reason im slightly obsessed with time travel at the mintue, this probably wont be very long but I just had to write it because I couldn't get it out of my head lol_

_Disclaimer: This is all Jo's. im just borrowing it :D_

_Just to clear things up Harry & co. are 16  
Teddy is 20  
James is 15  
Albus is 13  
Lily is 5 :D_

_And yes i know that Lily is only two years younger than Albus according to Rowling but cant we just pretend for the sake of the story lol._

Chapter 1 :D

"Ok Teddy, you know how to find us if there's an emergency" Harry said "and remember don't let the kids into my office there's something in there that could really cause problems ok"

Teddy nodded and took a sleepy looking Lily out of Harry's arms. After a round of hugs, kisses and goodbyes Harry and Ginny grabbed onto the portkey and vanished, leaving Teddy, James, Al and Lily alone.

Harry and Ginny were going on a much needed, well deserved holiday to France, leaving 20 year old Teddy babysitting for 2 whole weeks.

"What's in dads office that he didn't want us to find Ted?" James asked a bit too casually. Teddy shrugged and set Lily down on the sofa, hoping she would maybe fall asleep.

"Dunno, mate" Teddy said. James nodded "Kay, im gonna go uh do homework"

"Homework?" Teddy asked, eyebrows raised. James Sirius Potter was a bright kid but he was way too much like his namesakes to be doing homework during the first week of summer.

"Yeah, y'know do it now, get it out of the way" James said and walked out of the room.

"What about you Al? you got homework?" Albus or Al as he refused to respond to Albus, had just finished his second year and was one of the brightest wizards Hogwarts had seen in a long time.

"Yeah but im not doing it now" Al said, looking at Teddy like he was crazy for suggesting it. While he may have been one of the brightest wizards he sure didn't act like it. He was most definitely _not _like his namesakes.

"Hey Ted" James called walking into the living room. "You think this is what dad didn't want us touching" He said gesturing to a silver locket he had picked up with his wand. "Looks fancy I wonder what it is"

Teddys eyes nearly popped out as he scrambled up to take it off James. "Damn it are you insane?" he cried.

"That is so pretty" Lily whispered from the seat beside James. "Put it back James, now!" Teddy said sternly.

"JAMES" he shouted when he didn't get a response. James flinched, being brought out of his own world and turned round causing the necklace to fall on to the seat.

"I wanna wear it" Lily giggled and grabbed the necklace, ignoring the cries from her brothers and godfather.

All four of them fell to the floor with a thump as the room began to spin.

* * *

"Listen Molly" Sirius said through clenched teeth. "Harry has a right to know, the prophecy concerns him too."

Molly slammed the plate down on the table "Now you listen here siri-"

"AL get OFF ME you weigh a ton!"

Molly, Arthur, Remus and Sirius looked at each other startled and withdrew their wands, walking out of the kitchen; they edged toward the living room. Slowly Sirius nodded to the rest of them and flung the door open.

"Who the hell are you and what you doing in my house" James cried to the four imposters. Teddy looked at each one of them shocked at seeing them and the fact that James didn't recognise them.

"Oh shit." Were the only words he could manage to get out. Lily gasped and oblivious to the situation around her smacked Teddy on the arm "Teddy swore, Teddy swore. Teddy Lupin your baaaad" she cried.

Teddy looked at the confused suspicious faces in front of him when Sirius pointed his wand right between his eyes "Grab him and the two boys" he said to the others, while he grabbed Teddy's wand.

"Who are you?" Sirius said, keeping his wand trained at Teddys head. Teddy didnt answer straight away, should he tell the truth or lie? he decided the truth was best figuring that Lily would probably correct him if he said another name.

"Teddy Lupin"

"Lupin? This is some kind of trick, they're deatheaters" Sirius said glaring at them, causing Lily to recoil back towards Teddy.

"Oh yeah" Teddy muttered, rolling his eyes "I came here to kill you all but I figured why not take the 5 year old and the two teenagers"

"Oh my god is that..?" James whispered squinting at his much younger looking grandma. Teddy and Al both nodded.

"holy ships were in the past…were from the future, 2017 to be exact" James said struggling against Remus' grip.

"Oh he's just a kid, let them go, I don't even think they have wands with them" Teddy snapped. Remus and Arthur both looked at each other before releasing their grip of the two boys.

"You cant seriously believe them" Sirius said shocked that they had been let go. "It's a trick their here for Harry"

At this Lily perked up "Daddy? Are we playing a trick on Daddy Teddy?" Remus' eyes widened as he looked at Lily and suddenly saw the resemblance she had to Harry.

"_That_ is Lily Potter" Teddy said.

"Cant be" Sirius muttered, analyzing the girls features.

"She does kinda look like him Sirius and so do those two" Remus said pointing to the boys.

James' eyes widened. "Wait, oh my god, your Sirius"

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he nodded. "Cool, im named after you and my dads dad" James said with a grin as if he had just bumped into him on the street.

"Whats your name"

"James Sirius Potter, at your service sir" James said plonking himself down on a chair.

"And you" Sirius pointed to the other boy with his wand.

"yeah alright mate put your wand down, Lily's going to start to start crying" Al said in the most authoritive tone he could muster. Sirius glanced down and noticed the little girl really did look terrified, he nodded and reluctantly lowered his wand.

"Thank you, my names Al Potter" He said.

"Now Al, tell them your full name" James said smirking. James knew he got the better name and as shallow as it sounds he was very grateful.

"No don't Al" Teddy said suddenly.

"Why?" Al said looking confused.

"Guys, take a look at who's here, I think this is 1995 which means the guy whos your middle name isn't exactly their favourite person and they'll be a bit confused as to why your named after him"

Al looked confused. "But dad said I was named after two of the bravest,brightest wizards he'd ever met"

Teddy nodded "But they don't know just how brave he is yet Al"

James suddenly realised and whacked Als shoulder "this is 1995, Dad said it would have been his final year in school which was 1997. Right now they still think he's and old git"

Teddy nodded "Exactly"

"Ok now im confused, I take it were of some relation, Lupin is hardly a common name"

Teddy swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as he looked at his father and nodded. "Yeah im uh, your son"

Lupins face paled as he leaned back on the table for support, "How old are you?"

"20"

"But that means you would be born in about 2 years, how is that possible, im not dating anybody"

Teddy nodded sympathetically "But theres someone you like isn't there, and someone who likes you"

Sirius momentarily forgetting the situation at hand turned round to his best friend "Moony you old git, who is it?"

Remus shook his head "Long story mate il tell you later"

"Teddy" Lily said pulling at his shirt. "im hungry". Teddy had never been so grateful for Lily's blissful unawareness of situations and chuckled slightly at her.

"So. Harry has 3 kids" Sirius said conversationally. "Who does he marry, do we know her"

Teddy was about to answer when he heard both James and Al start to snicker

"Hey Teddy, look who just got here"

Teddy looked round to see a less scarred, much younger version of his fiancé's father Bill Weasley and Ron standing at the door, he then proceeded to fall of his chair, which then sent James, Al and even Lily into a fit of hysterics.

"Who are you?" Bill asked suspicious as to why the boy looked so terrified of him.

Before he could answer a rather amused Remus replied for him. "That is Teddy Lupin, James, Al and Lily Potter" He said gesturing to each of the kids "From 20 years in the future"

Both Ron and Bills mouth dropped. Bill conjured two chairs up and they both sat down, about a minute later Bill turned to Teddy "so why are you so afraid of me"

Al and James both burst out laughing again while Teddy sputtered "Uh well, um, you see.."

"You used to love him but then he started dating your daughter" Al said.

Bill and Ron's mouth both dropped again. "I-I have a daughter" Bill whispered.

"uh 2 actually Victoire, Teddy's girl and Dominique you also have a son called Louis"

"oh my god" Bill said shocked.

"so why did I stop liking you, just because you were dating my daughter, cause you seem pretty afraid of me" Bill said almost laughing.

"I- uh I don't really know why you just kinda stopped." Teddy said quite nervously much to the amusement of the others around the table.

"I know why" Lily said with an oh so innocent smile. Teddy dropped his gaze to her, "you do?". She nodded, "yup, its all over uncle Bills ice cream" she said simply.

Teddy and Bill both looked at each other wondering what she meant. "go on Lils" Teddy pushed.

"well Me and Daddy were playing exploding snap when uncle Bill and uncle Ron came in, Uncle Bill was really mad, they started talking about how you and Vic were together and then uncle Bill started talking about all the times over the years you had stayed over in Vics room when you were just friends and then uncle Ron said something really bad because daddy got mad and covered my ears and then uncle Bill said all those years you better not of been having ice cream and that you and Vic better never have ice cream and that if you ever had any ice cream then he would hex you into oblivion and then when he was leaving he turned to daddy and told him that he better tell you that there better not be any ice cream ever and then uncle Bill said you would never have any ice cream at his house because you were never staying over again, but I didn't really understand because then I asked daddy could I have some ice cream and he made this weird sound and uncle Ron and Bill started laughing and daddy said I was never allowed to have any ice cream but then like a minute later he gave me some ice cream so I think uncle Bill just really doesn't like to share his ice cream Teddy."

Lily smiled up at her stunned godfather and everyone else at the table who looked just as shocked. It was James that broke the stunned silence "Im kind of in the mood for ice cream now" Al burst into a colossal fit of laughing, that soon involved everyone except Lily who looked confused, Bill who was staring at Teddy quite amused and Teddy who looked like he was about to be sick. When the laughter finally died down a bit Bill spoke up "Did you?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Teddy's face visibly paled as James, Al and even Sirius started to snigger.

"um no" Teddy said hopefully.

"liar" James coughed. Bill looked back at Teddy with raised eyebrows while he glared at James who was trying to hold in his laughs along with Al.

"No, I mean, we may have kissed once or twice but we didn't actually get together till she was 17 and by that stage we were long past the sleepovers"

"So do you love her?" Bill asked.

Teddy nodded and then frowned "Actually" Teddy said beginning to grin "Were engaged"

James and Al both shrieked "What. For how long?"

"Couple of weeks" Teddy said proudly.

"Teddy Lupin why didnt you tell us" James said feeling quite put out.

"Because you'd have told him" Teddy replied gesturing to Bill "And then I would have died and I didn't fancy it". Bill chuckled along with the others "You seem like an alright lad im sure I wont kill you"

Teddy snorted "Tell that to your future self please."

"So do we all have kids, like is there loads of mini me's running around" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh Merlin, Yes!"Al groaned. "half of Hogwarts student population is a Weasley or related Weasley"

The sound of Mrs Black's portraits shrieks alerted them that someone else had entered the house. The door opened and in came Tonks, Ginny, Harry and Hermione and before anyone could stop her, Lily being the daddy's girl she is ran over to Harry.

"Daddy!" she cried and clung to him. Harry looked up to find 3 strangers warily looking at him and then everyone else staring at him shocked. When Lily finally let go she looked up at him grinning.

"uh, who are you?" he asked. Teddys heart sank and Lily's face dropped as she let out a wail and ran out of the room.

"shit" Teddy whispered and got up to find her "Explain to them" He told James and Al as he left the kitchen.

Teddy trawled up the stairs feeling incredibly guilty. Why hadn't he thought to explain to Lily that she couldn't do that. Everyone knew Lily had both Teddy and her dad wrapped round her little finger, including Teddy but he honestly didn't care, he would do anything for the little red head. After searching for a good twenty minutes the other occupants of grimmauld place were interrupted by a very frantic looking Teddy.

"I cant find her, she definitely couldn't have got out could she?"

Sirius shook his head "You have to have a password to get in and out. Come on Remus, we'll help you look"

Teddy was looking behind all the portraits when he heard Lily scream, followed by Sirius "uh, Teddy I think I found her mate" he yelled .

Teddy followed the voices into what would be Harry's study and there sitting in the wardrobe was Lily.

"Lily, whats the matter, Dont run off like that" Teddy said as she flung her arms round his neck.

"Daddy doesn't love me anymore" she wailed. Teddy looked at both Remus and Sirius over her shoulder silently pleading for help.

"Lily, don't be silly, course he does, that not your daddy" Teddy said.

Lily just cried even harder. "Yes it was, he didn't hug me or spin me round like he always and he didn't even give me any chocolate frogs, he always gives me a chocolate frog."

Teddy rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to cry while Sirius and Remus who had now been joined by Hermione, whos room it was watched on helplessly.

"I want my mummy and daddy" She cried.

"There on holiday, remember, that's why your coolest godfather ever aka…me is here, im staying with you, James and Al while your mummy and daddy are away remember?"

"But my daddy's downstairs" She cried. Teddy sighed and pushed lily of his knee. "stay here for a second okay" he told her and when she tearfully nodded, he turned round to the three other confused faces in the room.

"lets just hope Harry is as good a guy in this time as he is in ours".

Teddy walked into the kitchen and was met by Harry who looked very pale and Ginny who looked mortified.

"We really freaked him out Ted" James said slightly smug, for once knowing more than his dad. Teddy groaned "Well it might just get a little worse." Harry glanced up at Teddy wondering how it could get any weirder.

"Hey I don't think we have technically been introduced yet so im Teddy Lupin" He said sticking his hand out to his godfather.

"Harry" he said shaking Teddy's hand.

"well Harry,I know this is really weird and I don't know whether or not you believe us-"

"He does" Al said with a grin to which Teddy returned with a glare. "Could you two not look like you are enjoying this whole thing so much please" he said pointing to the two teenagers.

"Well anyway Lily really is your daughter and shes upstairs crying because she thinks her daddy doesn't doesn't love her anymore and well between you and me she really is spoilt-"

James and Al both snorted. Teddy glared at them "Shut it, with you two as brothers she deserves it"

"Please, were practically neglected compared to her" James grumbled. Teddy ignored his comment and turned back to Harry.

"the both of us really spoil her and I really don't like it when she cries and I know at least in our time you're a really good guy and I was just wondering whether or not you would go up and just pretend to her,you know just so she'll fall asleep."

Harry looked at him shocked. How was he supposed to pretend to some little girl he was her dad. Looking round the table for some support, he was met with shrugs and jerks of the head towards the door. Harry hesitantly nodded and stood up.

"uh okay" Harry said uncertainly.

"Thanks mate..Oh wait does anybody have chocolate frogs, you always give her chocolate frogs" he added when Harry just stared at him.

After what was a very awkward 15 minutes for Harry, Teddy finally got Lily to fall asleep.

After waiting for James and Al to fall asleep. Teddy finally sat down to talk with everyone.

"They're my kids" Harry said shocked.

"and mine" Ginny whispered.

Teddy nodded. "Lily probably doesn't recognise you, you look really different now er, in the present, er later?" Teddy said quite confusingly.

The table was in silence when the fireplace suddenly lit up and out stepped Albus Dumbledore. Teddy let out a slight gasp, never did he ever think that he would meet the great Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled slightly at the look on Teddys face.

"I assume I am no longer with us in your time Mr Lupin"

Teddy shook his "no sir but you died for a very good cause"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So I suppose we should ask the question of how exactly you four got here."

"well Harry and Ginny are away on holiday and I was babysitting for them, before he left Harry told me not to let the boys into his office because there was something in it that could cause a lot of trouble but pretty much as soon as he left James being the little brat he is, went straight in and came out with this little silver necklace, I told him to put it back but he dropped it and Lily picked it up. The room started to spin and then we ended up here."

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, Teddy groaned "You are going to bloody kill me" He said to Harry causing a few chuckles around the table.

"Teddy"

Teddy whipped his head round to see Lily standing at the kitchen door rubbing her eyes

"Whats wrong Lils?"

"I had another nightmare" She mumbled, trying to climb up onto his lap.

"S'okay Lily it was just a dream go back to sleep" He whispered and kissed the top of her head. Lily put her thumb in her mouth and let her head fall back onto Teddys chest before closing her eyes.

"So do you know any way to get us back?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"were working on it but because we aren't really sure how you got here in the 1st place its going to be very difficult." said Remus sympathetically.

Teddy groaned and slumped in his chair a bit, Lily grumbled at his movement and put her arms round his neck tighter. "Teddy Bear" she mumbled and Teddy along with a few others chuckled.

"You seem very close to her" Harry stated looking at her with a mixture of awe and terror.

"You made me her Godfather actually, so yeah im close to all of you" Teddy said with a smile.

"Why does she have nightmares?" Ginny asked staring at her with the same look that Harry had.

Teddy grimaced "deatheaters, you aren't very popular with them in our time either and her and Hugo, that's Ron and Hermiones son got taken, they spent a night at some old manor and they were found the next day, completely unharmed, she still has nightmares though."

There was a stunned, angry silence settled round the table as the absorbed the fact that in the future their kids would be in play.

"They weren't hurt or anything" Teddy added "They were just taken to annoy you all really"

Hermione coughed "Should you really be telling us this, I mean what if you change the future"

Teddy chuckled a little "Don't worry before I go back, im going to perform a memory charm. Theres no way I'dleave, for starters my own parents feel so awkward around each other because they haven't even started dating that they probably wont talk to each other again which I cant have because I like being alive. Ron and Hermione you two happened,well, lets just say there was lots of drama you two are so stubborn, you now wont get together because youll think you have to and as for you Harry your way to self sacrificing you probably wont get with Ginny now saying its not safe and after hearing about Lily and the deatheaters if you do you probably wont want kids which just cant happen because I happen to love the potters, so il be obliviating all of you before we go."

Remus smiled slightly at how observant his son was. Leaning back in his chair slightly, he chuckled slightly, ignoring the confused looks he was getting from everyone else in the room. This was definitely going to be an interesting few months.

_Well? Please review and tell me what you think and whether or not to continue _

_Reviews are yummy. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Helloo :) kay alot of people commented on the spelling/grammar errors in the last chapter so sorry about that i forgot to proof read it although i am in real need of a beta because as you will notice when you read this. Im not good with catching mistakes, so if anybody wants the job, then pm me or review or something :D. **_

**_anywho thankyou so much to those who added it to favourites and alerts and those who reviewed you's made my day :)_**

_

* * *

__Chapter 2. _

* * *

"Teddy, I'm sorry, I left her for like two minutes" Al said grimly to Teddy who had just walked into the kitchen.

Teddy looked round to see a very confused Lily, and uncomfortable looking James and Al, Molly in tears and everyone else looking like they'd just been stunned. Teddy's face fell when he finally understood what she had said. It was only confirmed when Sirius let out a shaky laugh. "So nearly all of us are dead huh"

Teddy just stood there. What was he supposed to say? He did not sign up for this, he signed up for two weeks of watching muggle movies with Victoire and eating the Potters food.

"Lily, who did you say was dead?" Teddy said softly as he knelt down to her level.

"Just the people in the pictures, that's what daddy said, that they were heroes" she whispered back. Teddy assumed she was referring to the pictures Harry and Ginny had placed on the staircase as a tribute to those who had lost their lives in the war.

"The entire wall or just the people in this room"

"Everybody. They told me to tell them, they said that they needed to know and then they got all weird when I told them."

Teddy nodded and pushed down the urge to glare at them all.

He turned back to the expectant faces staring at him.

Drawing in a shaky breath Teddy finally spoke up.

"I really don't know what I am supposed to say here" he said sympathetically.

"When?" Sirius said.

Teddy looked at James and Al who shrugged helplessly.

"Well, not for a while yet mate" He said looking at Sirius. He then shifted his gaze to Tonks and Remus. "And you two die during the final battle. Fred does too, so does Snape. Lots of people did" He said regretting looking at his parents.

People had finally gone off into their own conversations when Remus finally came over to talk to Teddy. He had been working up the courage for days. He figured that he was dead already from the way Teddy had looked at him when they first arrived. It was that same mixture of shock, resentment, happiness and grief, Harry always had when he looked at James.

"Who looks after you" Remus asked softly.

Teddy looked up from his firewhiskey and stared at the man in front of him. "Harry and Ginny."

Remus was a bit shocked with the answer. He had expected it to be Tonks mother. "But Harry and Ginny must only have been_"

"Yeah he was, but Grandma was in hiding and Harry refused to let me go anywhere else, he refused to let _you _down." Teddy said with a small smile. "There was also something about his family, he said both his parents had died when he was a baby and he wouldn't let me live like he had. Of course I've no idea what that means cause he never talks about his family except to say he had a prat of a cousin and a naïve aunt and uncle."

"So you've had a good life then?" Remus asked, beginning to feel quite emotional.

Teddy smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Harry and Ginny are the best" He said with a flicker of pride. Teddy hated the fact that he never knew his parents but living with Harry was all he had known.

* * *

The following day, things had lightened up around Grimmauld place. Everyone had decided that the future was the future and they weren't going to dwell on it. They all knew they would give their lives for a good cause and had accepted it.

"Here mate, I think theirs something wrong with her" Remus whispered to Teddy pointing toward Lily, who was staring out the window with her knees brought right up to her chest.

"Yeah, we would talk to her but I think she's afraid of us" Sirius added rather grimly.

Teddy nodded and pushed himself off the seat, he had just sat down on. Walking up behind her Teddy noticed she really did look depressed, deciding to try and cheer her up, Teddy crept behind and scooped her up in his arms, then stealing her sat he sat back down with Lily on his lap.

"What's wrong Lils?"

Teddy was very aware that Remus and Sirius and probably Tonks were listening very closely and because of that he prayed she wouldn't say anything that he would need to explain further.

"I hate this place Teddy" she said in a voice that was way too serious for a five year old. "Its like it _is_ home but it _isn't_. Its so dark and creepy. I miss my mummy and daddy and you have to promise not to tell Teddy but I miss _Hugo_, which is weird because I hate Hugo." Lily said quietly as her eyes starting to well up.

Teddy didn't know what to say. "Lily I know you miss them, I miss them too and so do James and Al, but we will get home and you will see your mummy and daddy…and even Hugo" Teddy added teasingly.

Lily looked up at him with her big chocolate brown eyes pleadingly. "Promise?"

Teddy knew he really shouldn't be making this promise because there was absolutely no guarantee they would be able to get back, but when Lily gave him_ that _look, he just found it impossible to say no, so against his better judgement he nodded.

"now why don't you go up to bed, you look pretty sleepy"

"I cant sleep at night because there's something in my closet and I know I said that a few months ago and you checked and you did the go away all scary monsters spell but this time there really is Teddy, it wiggles the wardrobe." She said fearfully. Teddy glared at the 3 adults, listening to the conversation who sniggered.

"Will you do the spell again Teddy?" Lily asked him.

Teddy sighed "Fine, but I can do it from here" he said as he couldn't be bothered walking up the stairs. He pulled out his wand and tried to remember what he said last time but then realised odds were Lily wouldn't remember either.

"um Scary monsters go away, uh, in Lily's room you cannot play, so, uh, scary monsters go away" He said and waved his wand about a bit, blushing slightly when he saw Remus, Tonks and Sirius who been joined by Bill laughing.

"Teddy" Lily said sternly. "It didn't work"

"Last time you touched everything in my room and there was zapping noises, there were no zapping noises this time." Now Teddy was utterly mortified and the four people in front of him weren't even trying to hide their laughter.

"Fine uh, but I don't have to touch everything again though."

"Scary monsters go away, uh, in Lily's room you cannot play, so, scary monsters go away" Teddy waved his wand a bit and this time made a zapping noise with the back of his throat.

"Teddy look its doing something" Lily cried excitedly pointing at a glowing white speck of light on the carpet.

Teddy stared at his Parents, Bill and Sirius who conveyed the same expressions of bewilderment. The light had now taken up the entire length of the room and pushing Lily behind him, Teddy, just like the other 4 had his wand trained on it when he suddenly heard a voice that from the day he got here he had missed.

The white light evaporated leaving his beautiful fiancée standing there in shock.

"TEDDY" she cried and pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses she had given him in a long time. "Iv been so worried about you" she said against his neck. Teddy was about to reply when she suddenly thumped him.

"Don't you ever do that top me again" She hit him again.

"Do you have any idea how worried we have all been" She hit him again.

"You could have been dead for all we knew" She hit him again, before pulling him into another kiss.

"Im so confused right now I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you" she muttered throwing her hands up in the air.

Lily instantly stepped in front of her godfather protectively. "noo, you cant kill him. Its james' fault, not Teddy's"

Victoire giggled a bit at Lily's over protectiveness, and then scooped her into a hug. "I've missed you too you know"

"I've missed you and everybody else too, except for Hugo of course" Lily said, staring at Teddy almost daring to contradict her.

"Ha, you should see uncle Harry, its actually quite funny, he just grumbles to himself all the time saying 'what did I tell him' 'don't let them in the office' 'what does he do' 'he lets them in' 'thought Lupins were supposed to have brains'" she said putting on her best Harry voice.

Teddy grimaced but Tonks saved him from answering when she coughed, she found watching Teddy get hit very amusing but now wanted to know the girl in front of her.

Victoires head whipped round, clearly having not seen the other 4 standing in the room.

"Hi" Tonks said quite happily with a wave.

Victoire smiled back, but her smile soon faltered when she realised who she was standing with.

"Teddy" she whispered sympathetically instantly regretting how she reacted when she first saw him.

"Its okay, we know were dead" Sirius said a bit dejectedly.

"oi, I'm not dead" Victoire looked in shock to see her father, much younger and scarless.

"Wow" She whispered, she looked at Teddy who nodded. "He knows"

Bill grinned, "so _you're_ my daughter and _his_ fiancée, he's missed you y'know"

Victoire stared at Teddy surprised. "You told him" she said slightly amused. Teddy nodded smirking slightly.

"So you'll tell him, the man that doesn't even know I exist but you wont tell my _actual _dad" Victoire asked a bit annoyed, because of Teddy, she couldn't tell anyone she engaged and by this stage she was ready to sing it from the rooftops.

Teddy just nodded "Well _he_ doesn't hate me" he said gesturing to Bill who chuckled.

Victoire rolled her eyes "for the last time Teddy, my Dad does not hate you"

Teddy jumped up from his seat. "Yes he does, you haven't seen it, he only does it when your not there, he wants me dead, I know it" Teddy said dramatically.

"I know why too" he said suddenly. Victoire looked at him curiously. "why?"

"Ice Cream" Lily interrupted simply.

"Huh" Vic turned to her confused, when the rest of the room excluding Teddy sniggered.

"I'll explain later" he said blushing.

"Teddy, are you blushing" Victoire said amused.

"No" he said defensively, concentrating on his hair not turning an embarrassing colour.

"You know what" Tonks said giggling slightly.

"We will, uh, let you, catch up" Remus smirked and ushered Lily and the rest of them out of the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Helllooo __once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and added it etc, I love yas for it :D. _

_I have very nearly finished this entire story so yaaay now all I have to do is upload it, this means that the posts will continue to be pretty regular. :D At the very most it will be twenty chapters but I doubt it will be as I like quite long chapters so anyway…_

_Its funny my friend read this and was like ohh myy gooddd you turned Teddy and Vic into whores lol. _

_Disclaimer: This is JKRs thing im just borrowing it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3.**

* * *

"VICTOIRE" "VICTOIRE"

Vic turned her head away from Teddy's and grinned. "Hey boys" she said getting up to hug them both.

"How did you get here, are you here to take us back?" James cried.

"Later"

"But-"

"Later James, I wanna talk to Teddy".

James glared at his cousin before grabbing Al and storming out.

"Hey, did Fred and George leave any of those extendable ears lying around here" James asked as he searched the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"Because, she won't tell us how she got here but she will tell Teddy" he spat. It wasn't fair; James had just as much right to know, as Teddy did. He was sick of being treated like a kid; he was only 5 years younger than Teddy.

Tonks nodded thoughtfully before leaning behind her and chucking at pair of ears at them.

"I want in on this" Sirius said, leaning over to listen too.

A minute later, James, Al, Bill, Remus, Tonks and Sirius were all crowded round the listening device.

* * *

"My dad and Harry think they've worked out to get you back, but they need to actually come and get you, so they need to wait for the right time."

"Vic, Harry is going to go fucking mental when he finds out you came here." Teddy chuckled grimly.

"Yeah, well I missed you all right" She blushed, after nearly 4 years of being together, they loved that they could still make each blush.

"aww, how sweet. Victoire risks the dangers of time and space just because she needs to get laid"

Teddy felt a large cushion hit the side of his face, before grabbing it and throwing it back. "Im joking, im joking" he surrendered when she threatened to throw it again.

"Teddy Remus Lupin you are going to regret that you ever said that" Victoire said huffily which only caused Teddy to chuckle.

"Im sorry" he said trying not to laugh. When Victoire was upset, Teddy knew it was more than his life's worth to laugh.

Victoire turned round so her back was facing him and folded her arms.

"Im really sorry" he said. She still ignored him.

"Victoire Weasley soon to be Lupin, I truly apologise, I should not have insinuated that you were slutty because you are not at all easy, believe me iv dated you-" Victoire turned round and slapped him.

"See you're the whore" Victoire said cheekily.

"Lies" Teddy stated in a matter of fact.

"Ha yeah, I seem to recall those first few months we dated, you spent a lot of time taking cold showers." Victoire said grinning.

"yeah well, you're a tease. You always used to let us get so far and then just stop" Teddy said blushing.

"Yeah well I _promise_ I wont make you stop anymore" she whispered and straddled him.

"Victoire, your doing it again, your gonna tease and then your gonna stop." Teddy moaned suddenly being reminded of when he was 16.

"Who says im gonna stop" Victoire said biting her lip seductively causing Teddy to groan.

"Vic, this might not be the Potters décor but its still their living room and no way could I do _that _in here."

* * *

"That is truly disgusting" James said.

"Hey, at least take comfort in the fact they haven't fucked in your living room." Sirius said, being in the only one who wasn't slightly repulsed, received a slap upside the head from Remus.

"Padfoot, do you really think that's an appropriate way to be talking to two teenagers?" Remus said.

"oh please, you don't have to worry about us. James is the resident whore of Hogwarts". Al grumbled.

James grinned proudly causing Al to roll his eyes, "I called you a whore Jay, it wasn't a compliment."

"That's where you and me differ, I am very proud of my achievements, unlike you, whos been with the same girl forever." James said rolling his eyes.

"well excuse for actually sticking with a girl I like" Al grumbled.

"Wait a minute" Tonks said as her eyes narrowed. "You call each girl an achievement-"

"ssh I want to hear more" Sirius said pointing to the ears.

* * *

"Merlin, Ice Cream?" Victoire said looking mortified. Teddy nodded,

"I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life Vic. It was even the way she said it just all innocent and, eugh" Teddy shuddered.

"Well what did you say" Vic asked. "You cant lie for shit"

"Hit me where it hurts Vic, my lying abilities" Teddy said rolling his eyes. "I told them we hadn't"

"But you can't lie Teddy, they'll know-"Vic said beginning to panic.

"Correction Vic darling. I can't lie to people I know, these people don't know me."

* * *

"Well we know now" Sirius chuckled, while James and Al were looking at the ears in horror.

* * *

"And besides" Teddy continued. "I didn't lie"

Victoire looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So what, I just imagined all those nights then?" She asked sarcastically.

Teddy smiled mischievously "Kinky" He grinned when she slapped him. "No the question was when I used to _stay_ over did we…I stopped staying over when I was 13, now if he had of said did you ever sneak in Victoires window when everyone else was asleep and y'know" Teddy grinned when Victoire groaned and continued, "Well, _then_ I would have been screwed" He added with a cheeky smile.

* * *

"He lied" Bill said, suddenly protective of his future daughter. "I can see why I hate him in the future"

"Actually" Al piped up. "Technically, he didn't lie, he simply found a loophole" he said smugly.

Bill muttered something incoherent to Al that sound suspiciously like "smartass" and went back to listening.

* * *

"I have missed you so much" Teddy said playing with Victoires hair. "It felt like the Hogwarts days again."

"Eugh, they were not good days" Victoire murmured and then grinned up at her fiancée.

"Yeah, well we can catch up properly tonight" she said cheekily.

Teddy groaned. "Actually we can't"

"Why?"

"Lily"

Victoire looked up at her Fiancée, confusion written all over face.

"She's still having them nightmares and every night she comes wandering in my room to sleep instead"

"Oh" Vic muttered disappointed.

"Don't worry though you can still _sleep over_" Teddy winked "you'll just have to wear clothes" He added with a chuckle.

* * *

"Hogwarts days?" Bill questioned James and Al.

"Teddy's older, so he got out of Hogwarts before she did. They were both so depressed with not seeing each other." James said

"Eugh, you would have thought Vic had died the way Teddy moped about" Al added and returned his stare to the ear.

* * *

"At least you knew I was safe, I had no idea until yesterday what part of time you lot had gone to"

Teddy's interest in the conversation peaked. "Harry and Bill found out where we are"

Vic nodded. "Yeah it was really strange; Dad said you would think if they went back to a time when we were there we would remember so they must be further back. Then suddenly Uncle Harry slammed his glass down on the table and said I know where they are. Apparently you give him something and until yesterday he could never work out who it was from."

Teddy shrugged. "I wonder what I give him."

Victoire pushed herself up off Teddy and rolled her eyes when he pulled her back down.

"Let me go rainbow boy, we have to tell James and Al that were waiting for my dad and Harry to come."

"They can wait five more minutes" Teddy said snuggling up to her.

"Teddy, sometimes you act like such a girl" Victoire said.

"And sometimes you act like a 15 year old sex crazy teenage boy but do I complain." Teddy said with a serious face

"Teddy Remus Lupin, you call me anything that sounds like a slut one more time and Il show you what a real dry spell is" She threatened and pushed herself up.

* * *

"Well Bill, at least she can take care of herself" Tonks chuckled. James dived towards the extendable ears as he heard Teddy and Vic leave the room.

Teddy and Victoire walked hand in hand into the kitchen to be met with six very guilty looking faces.

"What?" Teddy said warily.

James shook his head quickly. "Nothing mate, arguing over quidditch".

Teddy relaxed instantly as Victoire let go of him and walked over to the table.

"So, how come you didn't tell us you got engaged" Al asked pretending to pout.

"Rainbow boy over there" she head gesturing to Teddy "didnt want to tell anyone until he definitely got the auror post so that when Dad makes some snarky comment about money and job security. Teddy can tell him he has all that right Ted" she said proudly.

"Whys he called Rainbow boy" Sirius piped up. Victoire started to snicker.

"Cause during my entire sixth year every time Teddy was around me, he would get so nervous he wouldn't be able to control his hair and it would flash a different colour every few seconds."

"Aww that's so cute" Tonks cried causing Teddy to blush an even deeper shade of red. "Sometimes I lose control of mine too when my emotions are running high." She said reassuringly.

"So is that when you's met" Remus asked.

"No we've known each other all our lives, Victoire was a very painful thorn in my side for a very long time-"  
"OI" She shouted and whacked him.

"I mean a beautiful rose that I picked up and was happy to carry around everywhere" Teddy said earning him another slap.

"Well you were like a thorn in my side, when I was around you I always seemed to get in to trouble. Then one day Harry told me that I had to like you because we spent so much time at your house so then you sorta grew on me"

"I hate you" Victoire grumbled

"Love you too" Teddy shot back smugly.

"I get to tell the next part" Victoire said grinning. "So then we became really close, like best friends. Then the summer before I went into sixth year I went to France for a month and when I came back Teddy was acting all weird around me and his hair was changing every second I was around but I always just put it down to the fact that he was bored. Then one day we were having this huge fight, what was it about Teddy?" Victoire asked.

"Shoes" Teddy mumbled.

"Shoes?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows.

"well when I fought she was so infuriating that I was always so angry my hair would turn red and instead of being nervous around her I would just be angry, so I decided to just start picking fights with her over everything." Teddy said embarrassingly.

"Yeah so anyway im sitting there screaming at him and he just stands up suddenly, closes the distance between us and kisses me, then when he pulls back he just stares at me for a second before running away." Victoire said laughing. "He then avoided me for the next week until I trapped him in the library where he finally told me he fancied me" she added quite smugly.

"Dude that was pathetic" James said while Al sniggered.

"I think its cute" Victoire said glaring at the boys before giving Teddy a quick kiss.

"Teddy you are so whipped" Al said laughing. Teddy looked at Al then turned his gaze to Victoire who was glaring at her cousin.

"And proud to be Al" He said with a smile at Victoire, whos face instantly melted. She gave him anther quick kiss before standing up

"Im going to go find Lily…I love you" She said grinning at Teddy and walked out.

"Yes I know, im pathetic" He said putting a hand up to silence the men in the room who were about to make fun of him.

* * *

_So? Any thoughts?_

_Please review and let me know, reviews make me smiiillleee : )_


	4. Chapter 4

__

Hiyaa. This is super short but because I didn't write it in chapters, I just have to try and end it where I think its best and the next chapters all angsty and I didn't want it to just be added onto the end of this one, so yeah :D

_But even though its short, il be updating all the time because I am officially off for summer, yaaayy :D_

_Oh and __IpodLove__ it really is about to get interesting hahahaa._

_K il stop rambling now. _

_Disclaimer: It just aint mine. _

People who reviewed, your awesome! Thankyou! :D

_****_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

"I don't think they should be allowed to stay in the same room" Bill said firmly. Victoire chuckled slightly, he hadn't yet mastered the authoritive tone that she and her siblings were used too.

"aaw, isn't that cute Bill is trying to protect her virtue" Tonks teased. James and Al snorted as Vic turned to glare at them.

"No I just-"

"Seriously, were both adults and we actually live together so y'know _and_ were engaged" Victoire said.

Sirius then remembered the conversation they had in the living room. "And these walls are pretty thin and I don't fancy listen to you two-"

"OI, this conversation is _over_" Vic glared and trailed Teddy up the stairs behind her.

* * *

Teddy and Vic stumbled lazily into the kitchen the next morning, looking unslept and groggy.

Sirius grinned at them. "Wow, you two look _very _well _slept."_ He said cheekily.

"We _talked_." Victoire mumbled. People had always told her how much of a prankster Sirius Black had been and how he was such a good, loyal, brave man, what they failed to mention, however was that he was a _complete_ pervert. She would have to be blind not to notice the way he was staring at her the previous night.

"Teddy bear" Lily cried as she clambered out of the cupboard to get to him.

"Why was she in a cupboard?" Teddy asked amused.

"She's refusing to eat her cereal" James answered apathetically.

"Why?" Teddy asked. James replied with a shrug and went back to eating his own breakfast.

"Why don't you want to eat your cereal" Vic asked as Teddy poured them both a cup of coffee.

"I already told _them_" she grumbled pointing at Sirius and Remus. "I don't like cereal"

"Yes you do, stop being such a pain" Al cried. Teddy grinned, assuming this had been going on for a while.

Lily folded her arms and glared at him. "How would you know _Albus_"

Teddy chuckled as he watched Al glower at his younger sister. Al refused to answer to Albus for anyone, even his own parents were trained in calling him Al.

"Lily Luna Potter _Don't _call me that" He said still glaring at her.

Teddy ignored his last comment and turned to Lily.

"Lily, why are you pretending you don't like cereal because we all know you do" He asked trying to be serious.

"No I don't. I like the chocolate one not_ this _stuff, it looks like owl food" She cried staring the muesli.

"So you don't like it cause it's not chocolate" He said and Lily nodded.

"ok" Teddy sighed as he opened one of the kitchen cupboards, he pulled out a bar of honey dukes and breaking it up into tiny pieces, he dropped it over her cereal.

"That better?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Way better" she grinned and then turned her attention to her brothers. "_see_. Teddy helps me" she glowered, before tucking into the chocolate that was floating in her cereal.

"You're such an idiot" Victoire said rolling her eyes.

"What, she wanted chocolate cereal, I gave her chocolate cereal. As long as she gets back to Harry fed and unscathed then im good." Teddy said.

* * *

"You really love her don't you" Remus remarked, as they watched Vic and Tonks play with Lily.

Teddy nodded and smiled slightly. "More than anything. And you really love her don't you"

Remus stared at him. "Its selfish for me to love her, she's young and beautiful and im old, unemployed and poor…but yes I do love her" he sighed.

"Mate, its selfish for you _not_ to love her. She loves you a hell of a lot and unfortunately I don't know her very well but I do know she's not the type to base love on material things. You both deserve each other; you can't let your fears stop you from going after her." Teddy said softly.

"Clearly I don't" Remus said dryly as he looked Teddy up and down.

If there was one thing about this entire incident that Teddy was actually happy about, it was that he was getting to spend time with his father. Everywhere Teddy went all he ever heard was 'Remus Lupin was a great man' 'True Hero' 'Best professor we ever had' 'You should be very proud to call him you father' and he knew it was selfish but he resented each person that said those things. They knew him better than he did. He knew nothing about his father apart from the snippets that Harry and a few others had told him and they really were only snippets.

With his mother, it wasn't so bad. When his grandma visited she always told him stories about Tonks, he obviously inherited his clumsiness from her and his hyperness. There was nobody who could tell him little anecdotes about his father though.

While he was here Teddy had vowed that he would get to know his father, and that's what he did.

"What house were you in?" Remus asked while they were playing chess.

"Gryffindor" Teddy grinned proudly. "Played chaser on the quidditch team too" he said.

"Interesting, are you good then?" Remus asked.

"Well I don't want to brag but the year I was captain was the first year that we won the cup in ages" Teddy said proudly causing Remus to chuckle.

* * *

Remus knew he was selfish. He didn't need to be told. He was in love with a much younger, prettier girl who had everything going for her, and he obviously had a son with her, which due to his lycanthropy was extremely foolish, not to mention dangerous. But right now, Remus was almost ashamed by his selfishness, it made him sick to think it but, he couldn't help but hope that somehow Teddy and the gang wouldn't find a way back.

He loved talking to James and Al with Sirius, he loved discussing how much the subjects and Hogwarts had changed. He loved that ever since Lily had warmed up to him and Sirius, he got to play with her every morning. Most of all he loved Teddy and it absolutely killed him to know that he wouldn't get to see him grow up into the wonderful man that he becomes. He couldn't help but marvel at how good he was with Lily, how he infatuated he was Victoire and how he was able to sort out James and Al in an instant. He was proud, proud that even though he had no hand in it, that his son grew up to be such a good guy.

* * *

Victoire looked around what in twenty years what be her aunt and uncles house and it creeped the life out of her. The décor was dark and dingy, everything was either green or black. Every room had at least one wall with the motto _Toujours pur_, which made her sick!The most disturbing thing however was the several scorch marks covering many of the faces on what she presumed was the Black family tree. She recognised many of the names from what little attention she gave in History of Magic when she was at school and of course the blackened Andromeda. She wondered if Teddy had noticed this, she always forgot that the witty old woman used to be a black. A disowned Black, but a Black all the same, of course Dromeda drew absolutely no comparison to her family. She married a muggle born, which to them would have been a biggest dishonour.

She actually found it hard to believe that this was the same place as the Potters. It still had the slightly strange narrow yet high building structure but it wasn't light like the Potters, who had painted it bright colours and plastered the walls with photos documenting their lives. And then there was that blasted photo of Mrs Black, who everytime Victoire walked past would scream _freak freak, blood traitors all of you are!_. It drove her bloody mad. She didn't know what her aunt Ginny had done to get rid of the portrait but she was damn glad she did it.

She looked at the battered old sofa Teddy was sitting on and smiled slightly as he watched Al and James play exploding snap. It was only when she noticed his own expression that her smile slightly faltered. Teddy was generally a very upbeat optimistic guy. He rarely let anything get him down but when it did it was usually something important, so although Victoire had never really seen the tight lipped, down cast expression Teddy was wearing _very often_, she recognised it when she seen it.

She suddenly realised, she hadn't really wondered how he was holding up through all of this, surely out of everyone it would be the hardest for him. Everyone was so worried about how James, Al and Lily would be doing that, Teddy because he was the oldest had sort of been forgotten. She hadn't really thought of how hard it must be seeing his parents for the first time, knowing that when they go back, he'll have lost them again. She had caught him staring at Remus a few times with such an unreadable expression, even Vic couldn't figure out what was going on inside his head. Teddy would tell his life story to absolutely anyone, his smile and his personality was so infectious, nobody couldn't love him, his bright blue eyes, his turquoise hair and his cheeky smile were what made Vic fall for him in the first place. Teddy would talk to anyone about anything, except his parents. Not even to Vic, if she ever brought them up, he would mumble some one word reply and then swiftly change the subject. She hated seeing her usually bubbly dramatic Teddy turn into this broody, depressed person who refused to let her in, it always happened on memorial day, he would go to the memorial service, stand at their graves for a while with Harry and Vic and then they would leave, leaving just him alone. He never told anyone what he ever said or did when he went to their graves but he could often be found drowning his sorrows with a bottle of Firewhiskey at the Leaky Cauldron afterwards.

If that happened when he visited their graves, she hated to think how he must be feeling now, having to actually hear them talk, laugh and smile at him.

* * *

_Reviews are like eating an entire tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough..Amazing! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo :)...Gaahh this chapters kinda angsty so yeaah. :) Story Alerters and Favouriters and Reviewers you really make my day, thankyou :D_

_Disclaimer: Yes thats right it is not mine! _

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5

* * *

**_

Bill and Sirius, who was carting with him a bottle of firewhiskey and three glasses opened the old library door to find his only remaining best friend with his head in a book behind the shelves. Sirius Black had known his mate Moony for over twenty years and he was pretty sure that if Remus disappeared, he would most likely be in the nearest library, probably reading the most pointless and irrelevant book that had ever been written.

"Moony mate, there you are" Sirius said with a grin as he sat down beside him. He groaned when he saw what he was reading. _The Goblin Rebellion Part I _.

"Seriously, this is what has you locked away up here, some rebellion that happened about a zillion years ago" Sirius joked. Remus smiled slightly before downing his drink. Sensing that his friend wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, Sirius decided to carry the conversation.

"Have you seen James lately? That kid is ridiculously like his namesakes. He's even more of a messer than we were" Sirius laughed. "I've been spending a lot of time with him lately, him and Al. I also asked Lily why she didn't like me, she said its cause I was mean to Teddy when they first got here, but its all cleared up, she likes me now" He grinned and Remus chuckled.

"God forbid anyone should not like you padfoot" Remus said dryly.

"I know, its hard to imagine" Sirius joked.

"You should have heard that Al to old Snivellous today. Bloody hell it was hilarious" Sirius said laughing.

Remus glanced at him amused. "What'd he say?"

* * *

"_You mean to tell me that the Potter brat reproduces" Snape said disdainfully. "That in twenty years there will be more troublesome ignorant Potters meddling at Hogwarts"_

"_OI, there are some troublesome ignorant Potters in here so you better bloody watch your mouth Snape" Al said glaring at him. He knew the man was a hero and was vitally important in helping his dad throughout the war but still…he was a prat. _

"_Now you listen here Potter" He spat. "You will respect you superiors, I will not have you talking to a professor-"_

"_Actually Snape your nothing to me, except a painfully disgusting middle name. Your not a professor in my time. You have absolutely no authority over me or my brother. I do however feel I should let you know, clearly as no one ever has that shampoo, does not in fact kill you. How do you even work with that messy flop sticking to your head. Its disgusting" He spat._

"_Where do you get off talking to people like that" he continued "I get it, believe me I do, my grandfather was a bit of bully about a zillion years ago. Jesus, get over it. And stop taking it out on my dad and Ron too. And Hermione, just cause shes smarter that you" _

"_Hermione Granger is nothing but a distasteful know it all and she is in no way smarter than me"_

_Snape stared at the boy in shock. Severus Snape hadn't been spoken to like that since he was 16, and he did not like the memories it brought back. Glaring at the mini Potter he slammed Remus' wolfsbane on the table and left without a word. _

"_Dads gonna be so mad when he finds out you spoke to him like that" James mumbled with a wry grin._

"_Yeah well he deserved it" Al said voice with as much teenage angst as apparently possible. _

"Wow, he definitely has Harrys spunk then" Remus said amusedly. Although he would never admit it, due to his best friend being Sirius, he actually felt quite sorry for Snape. The man was practically alone, he pushed anyone who got too close away, he had quite literally nobody apart from Dumbledore and his potions set. Of course this was entirely his own fault, even as a kid he was completely anti social but Remus always felt a pang of regret when he thought of all the times he had allowed his friends to tease Severus without saying anything, he always feared he would sound hypocritical, Remus wasn't perfect either, there were times when he teased Severus along with his friends but he thought sometimes Padfoot and Prongs took it just a bit too far.

Every month he also brewed Remus' Wolfsbane potion, so he wouldn't have to go through any pain. Remus hated to admit it but he would be eternally grateful for Snape helping him with such a difficult part of his life.

"Tell me about it, apparently he insulted Neville Longbottom who turns out to be the father of the girl he's dating, and James said Al really misses her and I think he just snapped. Also his middle name is Severus, can you believe it, I nearly spat my whiskey out when I made the connection. I mean bloody hell Harry, naming a kid after Severus. That's just ridiculous" Sirius said dramatically as Bill rolled his eyes. He despised Snape as much as any other Hogwarts alumni did but Sirius really did have a flare for the theatrics.

"I know but –"

"Teddy Remus Lupin, _Tell_ me whats wrong" They heard Victoire say as she opened the door.

The three men both stared at each other before crouching down so they couldn't be seen. Bill looked at the other two uneasily, he really didn't want to eavesdrop but he couldn't exactly make their presence known now, especially because from the sounds of it they were having a pretty serious discussion.

"Nothing Vic, honest" Teddy said running his hand through his hair as it turned to orange.

"Teddy" She said sitting down on Teddys knees "I have been your arch enemy, your best friend, your girlfriend, your fiancée and your roommate for a very long time. I _know_ when you are lying to me. Now tell me or-or il poke you" She said with a small laugh.

Teddy sighed, putting his head between his hands. "I don't know Vic, Its just _everything_"

"Like what" She coaxed. She was already pretty sure she knew what it was but she just wanted him to open up.

"I don't know Vic, literally everything. I promised Lily that we would get home and now every couple of hours she comes up to me with those big brown eyes and asks me whether or not its time. Im trying to keep James and Al under control who have actually tried to sneak out of the house Vic. Im constantly trying to watch what the kids say in case they say anything so important that even though I obliviate them it will still be in their sub conscious and then there's my parents and even Sirius. Vic it's literally _everything_." Teddy said.

Vic nodded thoughtfully, calculating an answer. "Ted honey, as for Lily, she knows your doing your best but you shouldn't have promised her, that was really stupid and I'll talk to James and Al and get Sirius and Remus to aswell but they are only kids Teddy, they've been stuck in this house for three weeks, its understandable that their restless, hell even your restless, but you don't have to do it alone, im here to help you know and Sirius and Remus and my Dad are usually here too."

Teddy nodded smiling slightly. "and what about _your _dad?" Vic asked softly.

"Im so confused Vic. I mean iv been spending a lot of time with him this past few weeks you know and iv really been getting to know him like _properly_. Im hearing stories and learning stuff that nobody else can tell me and I love that y'know, is it wrong that sometimes…only for a few minutes" Teddy added looking up at her "that I wish there was no way back, I mean of course I do hope we get back but I also kind of wish that we don't. And it's so good to finally have something solid that I know about him other that the fact that he was the best defence teacher Hogwarts has ever seen and that he was brave"

Vic looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?"

Teddy stared at her "Oh come on Vic you know what I mean, you've seen it. Anytime im ever introduced to someone their eyes go all wide and they say 'Lupin? As in Remus Lupin's Boy? Then of course I nod and put on a nice big smile and then they'll make a clawing gesture when they think im not looking and then il say 'no I am not a werewolf' then they'll nod and make a swirly gesture above their head when they think im not looking and il say' yes I am a metamorpagous' and then they'll laugh and say "Teddy your parents were extremely brave, two of the finest people I ever knew, if it wasn't for your father Merlin knows what we would have got in our owls or newts' but they never tell me anything _real_ I mean I love the fact they are both considered such heroes and that my father really helped a lot of people but after a while its like okay, Iv already heard that, can you now tell me something else about them" he said quickly, feeling quite ashamed of what he was saying.

"and the worst part is when I leave, they aren't even going to remember me" Teddy whispered softly.

Victoire resisted the urge to let her eyes well up. Teddy wasn't exactly macho but he was rarely this vulnerable and open, especially about his parents.

"Teddy, im not going to say I understand because I don't, I still have both my parents but I've been watching you getting to know him and it breaks my heart. I see that look you get each time you end the conversation. It's like your wondering will that be the last conversation you have with him. And of course it's not wrong, its perfectly understandable that you would want to stay in a time were your parents are alive and happy-"

"But then I feel so guilty, it's like im betraying Harry, who raised me and treated me like a son. Even though Harry and I would never call each other father and son it's the way we act. There's a line that we just don't cross, Harry would never dare to call himself my father. He loved my dad too much to take that away from him but at the same time he's been like a father to me and its feels like im betraying that, by wishing to stay here and getting to know Remus and it's the same with Tonks and Ginny."

Teddy stared at his fiancée through watery eyes "Is it betraying him?" He asked in a gritty voice.

Vic shook her head before replying. "Ted, Harry loves you, he will always treat you like one of his own, you know that and you also know that he would be so proud of how you handling this whole ordeal. He would be so happy to know that you're finally getting to meet your dad and getting to know him, you know how much he would have killed for that opportunity himself. You spending time with your father is not an insult or a betrayal to Harry trust me" She said softly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Teddy nodded and smiled abit as he leaned down to kiss her and wipe away the few stray tears.

"Don't cry Vic, im fine now seriously" Teddy whispered hoarsely.

"What about you, this cant be easy for you, having your dad here but…not" Teddy said.

"Yeah its really weird, its like im not exactly homesick cause my dad _is_ here but he's not the same guy who helped me with my arithmancy or charms homework, or who used to read me bedtime stories or taught me to play quidditch. Its weird too, seeing him without the scar" She said while Teddy played with her hair.

"Its also quite funny, he hasn't really mastered the _voice_ yet which isn't surprising I suppose, seeing as he's not technically a dad, it's just funny. This Bill would not stand a chance in our house" Vic laughed slightly.

Teddy nodded, "He's still your Dad, even here you ask him his opinion on everything and usually agree with him too, you still trust him here." He said rather amusedly.

Bill resisted the urge to chuckle. He had noticed Vic doing that too.

"Your mums going to kill you too, when you get back" Teddy said. Victoire groaned and leaned further into Teddy.

"I know, she'll probably just yell at me in French for a while, tell me that a young lady does not travel through time just because she misses her boyfriend and then hug me."

"Your mums bloody mental" Teddy teased. Victoire slapped him and then giggled.

"You look a bit happier now" She said softly, staring up at him.

"That's cause I talked to you" He replied wrapping his arms around her tighter.

Vic snuggled into him and closed her eyes. She had been here for just over a week but between keeping an eye on James and Al, getting to know Sirius and Remus, Lily clambering into their bed every night and trying to find some time to spend alone with Teddy, she hadn't really slept.

Teddy watched as Vic's eyes stopped fluttering and her breathing slowed as she dozed off. He would have moved her to a bed but he didn't want too, he was content enough to ponder over his own thoughts while listening to her heartbeat against his chest, he found it soothing.

He chuckled slightly every so often as Victoire would let out something completely incoherent before falling back into a slumber. It was only about an hour later that Teddy's hair returned to its natural sandy colour and he felt his own eyes begin to close.

"Finally" Bill whispered, as he peered over one of the shelves to see them both asleep.

"Hey Moony look" Sirius whispered pointing to Teddy. "His natural hair colour is the same as yours"

Remus rolled his eyes and ignored the swell of pride that built up inside him and dragged Sirius out the door.

"You know" Sirius said as he closed the door to the study, "We really have eavesdropped on one too many of their conversations" He said quite amused. Remus forced a smile, before announcing that he was tired and retiring to his own room.

* * *

_Soo? im not sure what i think of this chapter, there's parts of it i like and some i really dont but mehh :P _

_Reviews are like finding money in your pockets that you didnt know you had...Bloody great! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey. Thankyou so much to those who reviewed or added it, its really cool to know that people like it. _

_Kjw__ in response to your review, Godparents are not supposed to be second parents they are supposed to use the influence they have on the children to reinforce the parents values and morals and also Remus made Harry Teddy's godfather when he was just 17 and my friend was made a godmother when she was only 15 so it doesnt really matter how old you are. _

_Persephone Wolfe __thanks so much for mailing me, your the reason i decided to post this today, i tried to reply but it wouldnt let me for some reason but anyway thanks :D_

_Disclaimer: Nope, i still dont own it_

_**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6****

* * *

**_

Remus lay on his bed and stared at the Blacks patterned ceiling. To say he was having mixed emotions at this point would be a huge overstatement. He knew it was egotistical to be absolutely delighted that Teddy enjoyed getting to know him but he couldn't help it. He felt both proud and guilty when he thought of how confused he was making Teddy feel about their relationship compared to his with Harry, he thought that maybe he should try to avoid Teddy until they left, but what good would that do anybody, they would be both just be disappointed then. If Remus didn't get to see his kid grow up then he sure as hell wanted to get to know him now and he knew Tonks felt the same. She was currently refusing to talk to Kingsley in a non professional manner as he was forcing her to go to Tibet to 'track' Sirius. She very much resented the fact that Kingsley was taking away what would be her only chance of getting to know her son.

He also agreed with Teddy about the worst part, being that once they left he would never remember any of their time together. He just wished there was someway he could remember even a part of it, just to give himself some reassurance that his life, while only for a short while, is a good one. That he had what every man dreams of; a wife and child, something that since he was 10 years old he had told himself he could never have.

Even though he knew that in two years, he would be married to Tonks and have Teddy, he was still absolutely baffled as to why she would ever want him. They were the complete antithesis of each other. The pair of course had had this argument many times. Tonks just like her son didn't hesitate in showing her emotions and in frustration had told Remus many times that she did not care about his infliction or his wealth, all she wanted from him was his love. It was the only thing that Remus really could truly give her and yet he still held back.

To be honest, just like Teddy, Remus was also a bit confused.

Remus was interrupted by a loud thump on his door. Opening it he found a sheepish looking Teddy standing in front of him. Teddy wondered had Harry intentionally given him his fathers old bedroom or was it just coincidence that when they both stayed here, they slept in the same, albeit very different room.

"Sorry mate, Sirius told me to call you, there's an order meeting and apparently Dumbledore wants me and Vic present too" he said while Remus grabbed his wand of the bed.

* * *

"Now I am sure you are all questioning why I have invited our two time travellers to the meeting" Dumbledore said, with a slight smile.

Teddy and Vic couldn't help but be excited. While to the rest of them, this may have been another dreary old order meeting, to Vic and Teddy it was fascinating, they were actually present at an order of the phoenix meeting being run by _Dumbledore_ the man himself. This did not go unnoticed by the other members of the order who watched in amusement, the young couple watching Dumbledore with complete awe.

The meeting wasn't very big so Teddy assumed either they weren't discussing something important or they were and didn't want too many people to know. Those present were Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Lupin, Molly and Arthur and Mad eye who Victoire happened to be terrified of, his eye, she noticed constantly stared at her throughout the meeting. It gave her the creeps.

"Now" Dumbledore said. "I assume you two know what it is we are guarding, am I correct" He asked turning to Teddy and Vic.

Teddy nodded while Victoire shook her head.

"You know?" She asked astounded.

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Harry told me" he answered casually.

"Well how come you never told me" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I assumed you knew" he said amused. "Most people do, you do it in History of Magic, if you had ever listened."

"Oh well of course I would know it then. Binns and I are just such good friends that I jumped at the chance to learn in his classes" She said sarcastically. It was common knowledge that Victoire and Professor Binns just did not get on. She failed to understand why teaching the same thing over and over again year after year in the same old dull dreary voice he always used seemed more appealing than going somewhere else and she never hesitated to voice this opinion to him either.

"well what is it?" She asked.

"The Prophecy" He said as Victoires face dawned with comprehension. "Oh yeah, I remember my Dad telling me about that, but if that's this year then…" Victoire trailed off realising that it would be this year that Sirius would die, that her Grandfather would get attacked by that big old snake and that it would be publically announced that Voldemort was back.

Vic's hand flew up to her mouth as she let out a gasp, Teddy nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking and much to the frustration of those in the room, instead of answering her he just turned and stared at Dumbledore for him to continue, and watched as the man looked rather amused between the two of them.

"Might I ask a rather personal question? Are you two an item?" Dumbledore said with that well known twinkle in his eye.

"Yup" Teddy nodded while Vic grinned and flashed her left hand "Were engaged"

"ah, well congratulations to the pair of you" He said with a smile.

"now to continue" He said all amusement having left his voice "I do not intend to ask you any questions which may affect our future however, are you aware of what the prophecy in question entails"

Teddy shrugged, "I know snippets, Harry said it was pretty dark and that he didn't really want to discuss it but the general gist yeah."

"And are you aware of how we came into possession of it" He asked Teddy again.

"Yeah cant remember her name though, I just remember it was this batty old lady who kept telling Harry he was gonna die a horrible death. You were interviewing her or something and she recited it to you…Oh Trelawny, that was her name" He said.

"Im also aware of how Voldemort came into possession of it" Teddy said dryly, turning his gaze to Snape who shifted slightly before fixing a glare towards the metamorphagous.

Teddy was well aware of how Snape had risked his life as a double agent for both sides, however, he also couldn't stop thinking how much of a huge prat Severus Snape really was. He found it hard to give the man all the credit for being such a brave person, even though he _was_, because of the fact that it was him who told Voldemort of the prophecy in the first place.

Dumbledore coughed slightly averting Teddys gaze. Looking round to make sure no one had noticed his glare at Snape, it seemed only Vic noticed.

"What was that" She whispered.

"Later" He murmured.

"It seems you are extremely well informed Mr Lupin" Dumbledore said. Teddy didn't know Dumbledore very well but he could have sworn he saw a flash of fear cross the old wizards face.

"Yeah well, one night I found this uh, journal" He said, his eyes flicking briefly to Remus "And I had a lot of questions. Harry answered most of them and those that he wouldn't I asked someone else. Besides most people in our time know a lot about it. Can't walk down the bloody street with Harry without someone stopping him. Don't worry though Professor; I also know how to keep my mouth shut." Teddy added.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this" Vic asked , to anyone on the outside it sounded like Vic had just asked a question curiously but Teddy heard the annoyed tone in her voice and for his own sake begged for it to go away.

"Because Vic, at the time I was 16, I was confused about all the stuff people kept telling me about Harry and everyone else and what they had done and we weren't even talking at the time and then when we finally did make up it kinda just slipped my mind." Teddy said. Vic nodded accepting his answer for that time.

"Miss Weasley I must ask your name is Victoire, am I correct?" Victoire jumped slightly at the sound of the famous Albus Dumbledore addressing her with a question. She dumbly nodded and he smiled back.

"Interesting, and you are how old?"

"19 sir" Vic said.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully "So you shall be born in about 3 years. Would I be correct in saying that Victoire translates into Victory" Vic smiled knowingly and nodded.

"yes sir, that's exactly what it means, my parents thought it was appropriate" she said with a grin. She couldn't help but think that the old man really was a genius.

"Okay well that will be all my friends" He said with a nod. "The meeting is adjourned" Dumbledore said with a wave and disappeared.

Teddy looked round the room slightly confused. "was that the reason he asked us here, to find out if I knew about stuff"

The people in the room shrugged. "Dumbledore has reasons for everything, unfortunately he rarely shares them" Snape said scathingly.

"And also Mr Lupin, clearly you are just as arrogant and as much a know it all as your father and seeing as how for the past 2 years I have provided your father with exceptionally made wolfsbane potion I would consider it appropriate that you do not inform the others of what I do, or what Dumbledore knows about me"

Teddy glowered at the man in front of him.

"In less than 3 lines you have managed to insult me, insult Remus, and tell the room who exceptionally brilliant you are, unbelievable." Teddy said and gave a slight nod

Snape disapparated and with waves and hugs he was followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"So Victory eh?" Bill said a smile playing on his lips.

Teddy grinned at Vic who nodded.

"You, Teddy boy, know a lot more than we thought you knew" Sirius said wagging his finger.

"Guys, couldn't tell you if I wanted too. And don't go pestering James or Al cause they don't know much about it, Harry really doesn't like to talk about any of this stuff, especially to them" The guys, Tonks and Molly nodded.

"Or Lily" He said, his eyes narrowing. "That was low, what you's did to her, she was so confused."

Sirius grimaced. "Yeah that was wrong mate. Il accept responsibility for that, it was me that pushed her-Speak of the devil" Sirius said gesturing to the door.

"Teddy, the spell didn't work, there are still monsters" she said rubbing her eyes.

"No there's not Lils, the spell never fails." Teddy said deadly serious.

"Teddy, it didn't work because you didn't do it properly. Do it again. The shaky thing in the wardrobe is gone but the rest is still there"

Teddy sighed and pulled Lily up on to his lap. "Can you remember the spell?" He asked because he sure as hell couldn't.

Lily nodded. Her eyes shot up into the middle of her head and her tongue stuck out. Teddy resisted the urge to chuckle, he always thought it looked as if she was trying to actually find the answer in her brain when she pulled that face.

"Scary monsters go away, in Lily's room you cannot play, so, scary monsters go away" Lily said thoughtfully.

Vic along with the rest of the room sniggered. "That's the best you could come up with" She whispered to Teddy, who shrugged and blushed. "I was under pressure"

He took out his wand and while flicking it wand about a bit said the rhyme, then made the customary zapping noise.

"That's them all gone now Lily. Look if you actually listen really closely you can hear all the monsters leaving" Teddy whispered.

Lily eyes widened as she stretched to try and hear, she then slapped Teddy on the top of the head "I told you there was monsters" She cried into his t shirt stifling a yawn.

"Yeah well all the monsters are gone so back to bed" Vic said, praying she wouldn't want to sleep with them.

"Nah, im comfortable here now" She said clutching Teddy's shirt.

The rest of the room chuckled slightly at Lily's unawareness while Vic shot T eddy a scathing look.

"Im sleeping on the couch" She muttered and folded her arms. She could have sworn she heard Bill mutter some incoherently like "Good"

Teddy groaned and shifted slightly so as not to wake Lily up. "Its not my fault Vic, what am I supposed to do." Teddy said. "Its the eyes, you just cant say no" He muttered dramatically.

Vic rolled her eyes. "So don't look into them, you know between, you, Harry and James I really feel sorry for her first boyfriend"

Teddy shot Vic a look that made the others in the room laugh slightly. "Lily's not going to have a boyfriend. No boy will ever be good enough. Besides she wont want one. Boys are yucky right Lily?" He asked

He smiled smugly when he got an incoherent mumble that could have been anything.

"Teddy, have you ever heard of Karma?" Vic added biting back a smile.

Teddy nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Because when it comes to girls that men care about. Karma always comes round to bite them in the arse. Say Teddy, how many girlfriends have _you_ had?" Vic said smiling smugly as she took Lily off him and left the room.

Teddy paled and grimaced as he watched Victoire leave.

"You know, I really can actually understand why you stopped liking me when I started to date Vic" He said turning to Bill

"so what were you a player then at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked with his eyebrows raised.

Teddy shook his head. "Not really, I mean I didn't treat girls badly, I just had erm, a lot of them and like up until I started the auror training I was a bit wild" said Teddy blushing slightly.

"Really? You don't seem the type" Bill said.

"Well not now, Harry gave me this huge lecture last year saying that if I was going to get a place on the squad I would have to wise up, considering the fact that I already knew most of the aurors from well, uh, lets just say past experiences, I really had to prove myself and show not only Harry but _them, _that I had changed, not just for me but for Harry as well, it was him that recommended me so I didn't want to let him down either." Teddy said running a hand through his hair uncomfortably, he didn't really like talking about himself that much.

"Plus, Vic doesn't really seem like she would stand for any messing around" Sirius said with a grin.

Teddy laughed before answering. "Yeah, the main reason we actually used to fight so much is because she never liked my girlfriends, or never approved of what I ever I stunt I was pulling."

"Stunts? Oh do tell" Sirius said theatrically.

"well lets just say Madama Rosmerta and I are on pretty friendly terms, I used to morph into this old man and get her to give me loads of firewhiskey to bring back up to the common room. It was only in my 7th year that she found out, I was kind of tired when I was doing it and I accidentally lost control and she realised it was me, she was so angry but said cause I was technically of age now I was allowed to buy it" Teddy said smiling slightly at the memory.

"haha, you really are a marauders son then" Sirius said as he nudged Remus proudly.

"Yeah, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs did help. Yeah I had your map, James and Al share it now I think. It came in _very _handy a few times I gotta say" Teddy grinned.

"Oh I love a good prank" Sirius beamed reverting to his fifteen year old self.

* * *

4 hours and many, many bottles of fire whiskey later. Teddy, Remus, Sirius and Bill were well and truly plastered.

"You kishd magonahicall oh merlins pant" Teddy slurred at Sirius who was telling them about the time McGonagall overheard them talking about who the oldest teachers were and ended up losing a bet and having to kiss her.

Sirius and Remus cracked up at the memory while Teddy and Bill looked slightly disgusted.

"I shwill never be abla to look't er proply again" Bill guffawed.

* * *

_Well, Let me know your thoughts, constructive criticism is always good to hear. _

_I also have something else i would like to ask, when Harry and Co come to get them, should they stay a few days or just arrive and then leave again. Tell me which would be best._

_Reviews are like going on holiday [which im not this year :( ] bloody great! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey :) Everyone who reviewed, you are so cool, right along with those who alert and favourite this. _

_So i actually wasnt planning on updating but im in the hospital right now, i broke my bloody ankle playing camogie (an irish sport played with a really heavy ball and funny shaped stick for those who dont know lol) and anyway, i was bored and have to stay the night so i just decided to post. :D_

_Disclaimer: This is the last time im writing this because i think we all now know that i do not own Harry Potter :D_

_****_

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Victoire and Tonks, who had left the boys to their own devices after they cracked open the 2nd bottle of whiskey, came into the kitchen the following morning to find the boys uncomfortably, sprawled across the chairs with their head face down on the table. Victoires nose crinkled as she recognised the smell of fire whiskey, she couldn't stand that drink and hated when Teddy drank it, then kissed her. She had only ever had it once, it hadn't been a particularly pleasant experience and she had vowed never to taste it again.

Victoire practically growled when she saw the mess cluttering the kitchen. Bottles upon bottles lying everywhere, someone had clearly attempted to cook something as there was the foulest smell coming from a brewed pot on the stove. Thank god for anti fire charms, she couldn't help but think. There were empty wrappers of various sweets all over the place and most of those sweets were also covering the floor.

Victoire wouldn't have minded so much but she knew she would have to be the one to clean it up. Teddy sure as hell wouldn't do. Tonks had to go to work. Remus was also leaving. If Bill was anything like he was in her time then he definitely steered clear of all cleaning devices and Sirius was just, well _Sirius_.

Not only that but she was reeling at the fact that Teddy was drinking. It wasn't like he was an alcoholic or anything, but he had promised Harry that he would leave the whiskey alone and just drink lighter stuff. She didn't know whether or not being in the past broke promises but she was pretty sure they didn't. She would also have to deal with a hung over Teddy, and a hung over Teddy was not a pleasant Teddy. He was moody, sarcastic and slept half the day.

She looked over at Tonks who also looked pretty irritated, of course for different reasons. She was annoyed at the fact that Remus had even taken _one _drink, knowing that he was going on a mission tonight. She was annoyed at Bill because he was on guard tonight, and with her so if he was moody because of his hangover she would have to put up with it. She wasn't annoyed at Sirius but_ worried_, she had noticed lately that her second cousin had been drinking much more than he used too. She recognised an alcoholic when she saw one and she was afraid she was beginning to recognise all the signs in Sirius.

"Do you know how to make a hangover potion" She asked Vic in an all too controlled voice.

Vic nodded. "Yeah" She said and gesturing to Teddy added "I have experience, but the only one I know how to make requires an ingredient that hasn't been introduced yet"

Tonks just shrugged. "Good, they don't deserve one".

She smiled a bit at Vic, giving her a quick hug before disapparating.

She wondered whether to wake them up or just let them sleep when she was struck with an idea. Beaming, she laughed at the four unconscious men before leaving the room.

She came back into the kitchen a few seconds later with Lily. Picking her up, she placed her in the middle of the table.

"Ok Lils, you know that song I taught you by the old band The Weird Sisters, the one with the dance" Vic said holding back a giggle.

Lily nodded enthusiastically.

"Well I want you to do it now alright, the song and the dance…Extra loud, go crazy, okay"

Lily looked down at the four men who's heads were laying on the table before shrugging as she took in a deep breath. She began to belt out incoherent lyrics as she couldn't remember the entire song while banging her feet up and down on the table making sounds similar to a herd of elephants on the move.

"AAAH" Sirius bolted back in his chair as the sound vibrated through his ears, followed by the rest of the men who were all clutching their ears.

"Make her stop" Bill cried as Lily seemed to just get louder.

A hysterically laughing Victoire grabbed Lily down and quietened her, "that's okay Lily, you can go back to playing now" she said and set Lily down.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That" Bill growled.

"_That _was what happens when you stay up all night, leaving this place an absolute mess and then falling into a drunken stupor to have a 5 year old, confusedly stumble across you the next morning" she snapped, all signs of laughter having left her face, she knew they would feel worse if they thought Lily had found them and Vic decided that they deserved to feel guilty for the mess they had created.

"I mean seriously, look at the amount of bottles you lot went through last night, not to mention the fact that you kept the rest of us up _all_ night. How immature are you all, you realise that's as order members you are supposed to be able to respond to call at any moment immediately, or did that slip your mind when you cracked open the fifth bottle-"

"Vic, Shut up ok, none of us are kids, we were perfectly within our rights to drink and it's not like you don't know nothing happens at this time. And its only a bit of bloody mess, lighten up." Teddy grumbled.

"And as for _you_" She seethed pointing at Teddy. "You broke your promise to Harry, you swore you wouldn't drink that crap anymore Teddy you-"

"My promise to Harry, Vic not you, so leave it and anyway I doubt im going to be called on any auror business while im here do you?" He snapped rubbing his temples.

Victoire glared at him. _That _was why she hated it when he drank whiskey.

"He's not the only one who hates you when you drink it" she sneered. Teddy's head snapped up, ignoring the pain of the sudden movement, he looked at her. She had never mentioned a problem with his drinking before, she would always be a bit moody when she tasted firewhiskey off him the next day but apart from that she never actually said anything about it.

"You all better clean this up, cause nobody else is" She said pointedly and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Bloody hell" Remus murmured.

* * *

Teddy knocked on the bathroom door for what had to be the twentieth time that hour.

"Vic please come out" He said to the door.

"Look im not hung-over or anything now, Sirius made a potion but I think we really need to talk about what you just said in there" he said rapping the door again.

He pushed his head even harder into the wall behind him. He had been outside this door for what seemed like centuries and it was starting to piss him off. 'At least the carpets comfortable' he grumbled, when he realised he would be there for a while had decided to sit down.

"Still no luck mate" he heard Bill sigh from behind him. Teddy shook his head and just out habit knocked again, he knew Vic wasn't going to leave that room for a while.

"Here eat this" He said handing him a sandwich before settling himself on the floor too.

Teddy mumbled a thanks and bit into the sandwich.

"She's definitely stubborn then, just like her mum" Bill said chuckling darkly.

Teddy nodded "She also inherited the 'Weasley temper'" He grimaced. Teddy had been on the wrong side of that temper too many times, with Ginny and of course the many, many times with Victoire, this was not the first time Teddy had spent the afternoon talking to a door and he doubted it would be the last.

"What she said really bothered you didn't it" Bill said softly.

"Well yeah, I understand why Harry told me to quit it, because of the Auror programme, but why does she not like it, its not like im an alcoholic or anything, I just want to know why she said it" He said irately.

"Look, I wouldn't worry, maybe she's just afraid that Harry will find out and it will threaten your job, or maybe you just act like a real prat on it, im sure its nothing serious" Bill said reassuringly and with a comforting pat on Teddys shoulders, he got up and walked away.

* * *

2 hours later, Vic had still not resurfaced from the bathroom and Teddy had still not left his spot on the floor. He had done everything from counting the swirls on the ceiling, 375 if your interested, to counting the dots on the carpet around him 762 if your interested and when he reached an all time boredom, he began to count the various designs of swirls on the green wallpaper which thankfully he didn't get to finish as the bathroom door burst open.

Victoire stared at him, red around the lips and nose and swollen puffy red eyes. She tried to glare at him but failed and with a sigh, stepped over him. Next he heard their bedroom door slam shut and decided to call it quits.

He trailed down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"No luck?" Remus asked sympathetically. Teddy shook his head as James and Al also gave him pitiful looks.

"I have a feeling im sleeping on the couch tonight, y'know that" He said with a grim smile. It wasn't the fact that she was angry at him. Teddy and Vic had always had a very fiery relationship; she spent an equal amount of time angry at him as she did on good terms with him. It was her reasoning. He wanted to know _why _she had said what she said, and whether she really meant it. He knew it would eat him alive until he found out, something Harry had always told him he had inherited from his father.

True enough, he did notice Remus spent a lot of time broodingly obsessing over something. Teddy decided he wouldn't spend the rest of the night over thinking this. He had given her space. 6 hours worth of space. She was going to talk to him now whether she liked it or not.

Teddy knocked on the bedroom door. "Vic im coming in" He said and turned the handle to find it was unsurprisingly locked. With a flick of his wand the handle turned at the door sprung open.

He looked down at the bed to find Vic crawled up in a heap clutching an old cushion. She looked like a mess.

"Vic" He whispered, instantly forgetting that she was mad at him and his plan to demand answers from her. He closed the distance to the bed and setting himself down beside her; he wrapped his arms around her.

She instinctively shuffled closer to him, clutching his shirt. He could feel her still shaking with tears and had absolutely no idea why. Was this all because of their fight, I mean it was hardly even a fight. She snapped at him, he snapped at her, she insulted him and then left. They had definitely had way worse fights and she had never reacted like this.

"Vic love, what's wrong? Talk to me" He murmured against her hair.

Vic looked up at him, hiccupping as she tried to catch her breath. He rubbed her tear stained cheeks softly and waited for her to talk.

"Teddy I have something to tell you, I literally only found out yesterday and its part of the reason I was so angry today but im so scared." She rushed and her chin wobbled threatening to cry again.

"What is it?" Teddy asked stroking her hair lightly.

"Ted, I don't want you to drink whiskey anymore" She whispered.

"Honey, do you think im an alcoholic" Teddy asked her as a hurt look flashed across his face.

Victoire instantly sat up. "No, of course not, it's just Teddy, when you drink it, you literally revert back to your 16 year old self and I used to hate it when you would come home last year drunk out of your mind. You do foolish things Teddy when you drink it, things that could hurt you and your job."

Seeing the look in his face, Vic decided to just cut to the chase "Teddy that can't happen anymore because…Teddy im pregnant" she said in a whisper.

Teddy's hands dropped his hold on her arms as he backed away from her slightly.

"Please don't freak out Ted-"

"Don't freak out, Vic how can I not freak out, were having a baby, I mean im over the bloody moon but im bloody freaking out too" Teddy babbled staring at her.

Victoire looked at him astonished. "You mean, you're happy" She whispered, a faint smile on her face as she scooted closer to him.

Teddy nodded. "Well yeah, I mean we were planning on getting married soon anyway and kids were obviously going to follow. Were just batting a little out of order that's all"

Vic flung her arms around Teddy's neck. "Oh thank Merlin; I really thought you'd go mad. I was so afraid you would leave" She cried. Teddy frowned and pushed her back abit.

"You really thought id leave you" He said softly, a hurt expression on his features.

"Teddy, did you not see your reaction that time I brought up kids at the kitchen table, you actually spat your drink out, when I found out that was the first thing I remembered" She replied.

"Aw Vic, that was hypothetical, I mean right now isn't exactly the best time, like it would be better if we were already married-"

"Merlin Teddy, everyone is going to think that's the only reason you asked me to marry you."

Teddy grimaced as he realised she was right.

Victoires face paled. Her first thought was that her dad actually _would_ kill Teddy now. "Then we wont tell anyone" She said suddenly. "As soon as we get home we'll get married straight away then a few weeks later I'll announce im pregnant."

"Is that really necessary" Teddy asked. He knew Victoire had always dreamed of the perfect wedding, doves and all. He didn't want her to give that up because of the baby.

"Teddy I want people to know im marrying you because im so hopelessly in love with you I cant go three weeks without you before travelling through time, _not_ because you knocked me up and feel you have to"

"Vic people-"

"Yes they would Teddy, you know that's what they would think" she said softly.

"Nobody else knows do they?" Teddy asked. Victoire bit her lip guiltily.

"I told Tonks, well actually she figured it out" she whispered.

Teddy nodded. "Well make sure she doesn't tell anyone alright"

Victoire nodded before letting out a huge yawn.

"Go to sleep, you look tired" He said softly.

"Crying all day does take it out of you" She muttered dryly. Teddy felt a pang of guilt as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Im sorry I upset you and if you don't want me to drink Firewhiskey anymore then I won't all right" He murmured into her neck before kissing slightly. He trailed his lips up to her mouth before giving her a soft kiss and letting her go.

"I'll be up later all right, I don't think I could sleep" he said with a small grin. Giving her another little kiss, he then kissed her flat stomach before shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he left Vic literally sagged in relief. She had been so afraid when she found out that he would leave her, she hadn't slept a wink the night before. She let her hands ghost over her stomach and smiled at the thought of the baby growing inside her. She was slightly disappointed at the prospect of not having a huge wedding but she knew that it was for the best to have a small wedding besides she knew Teddy didn't want a huge wedding so really they were just saving themselves an argument. She wondered if it would be a metamorphagous or if it would be a boy or girl. She wondered if it was have her glistening blonde hair or Teddy's natural sandy coloured. She wondered what colour eyes it would have. She wondered if it would inherit the Veela gene and she groaned into her pillow at the thought of having to wait 8 more months to find it all out.

Teddy leant against the wall in attempt to gain his composure. He was going to have a baby. He was going to be a father, a dad. There was going to either be a little him or a little Victoire running around and he couldn't fully comprehend it. He hoped it was a boy of course he would love a girl too but Victoires smug little comment came coming into his mind about Karma, he would have to kill anyone that came near her. He beamed at the portrait in front of him who muttered some snarky comment and glared back at him. He loved kids, sure he thought it would be another few years until he had some of his own but still, he knew that he and Victoire were as in love with each other now even more than they had ever been.

He walked into the living room with the biggest wolfish grin in on his face and planted himself next to Sirius.

"You look pleased with yourself mate, take it she's forgiven you" Sirius said with a playful wink.

Teddy just nodded still absolutely beaming before he suddenly realised that he couldn't tell anybody. He shortened his grin before turning to answer Sirius.

"Yeah we did, all just a huge misunderstanding" he said.

"Want to play exploding snap Teddy" Lily, who he hadn't even noticed, said at his feet. Teddy grinned at her.

"Well sure Miss Lily" He said and sat down on the floor beside her.

* * *

_Well? So here's the thing, usually i hate pregnancys in fanfics but this one has a purpose i swear, you'll see later on. :)_

_Reviews would be awesome, they would cheer me and my broken ankle up lol :P_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hmm..its kinda been a while, like a week lol. Anywhoo anyone who reviewed, added it to their favourites or alerts is awesome :) _

_**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

**_

Teddy still felt absolutely euphoric days after Vic had told him; he seemed to love the unplanned prospect of his pending fatherhood, more and more each day.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Teddy asked as he walked into the kitchen to see James, Al and Sirius all staring at what looked to be a badly drawn quidditch pitch.

"What is that" Teddy asked peering over them to get a look.

"Sirius is teaching us quidditch tricks" James said excitedly, if there was one thing that would get James Sirius Potter excited, it was definitely quidditch, although with a mother who played for the Harpies and was now the prophets quidditch correspondent, and a father who in his younger days was always being scouted by the English team, it was hardly a surprise. The potters, even little Lily, literally lived and breathed quidditch.

"Oh" Teddy mumbled leaning in closer to get a better look at the diagrams.

"Here mate, have you ever heard of the Wronski Feint, couldn't believe my ears these boys haven't heard of it" Sirius said.

"Yeah, seekers use it. Hogwarts pitch isn't really bit enough though to use it, is it?" Teddy said sipping his coffee.

Sirius shook his head. "nah, you'd end up doing real damage but hey, you never know, one of them could turn professional" He said to the two teenagers who grinned in response.

Al just like his dad was seeker, he wasn't just as good as his dad but he definitely had game. Gryffindor rarely lost a match, unfortunately however, they also had a lot of pranksters who got discount at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and so rarely won the house cup either.

The conversation soon stopped when the kitchen fireplace erupted in green flames and out stepped Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

James and Al both gaped at Dumbledore, the man they had seen countless times on chocolate frogs. He gave them a small wink and they grinned.

"James, Albus, Teddy, Sirius, Hello" He said with a smile.

"I wonder have you met my associate" He said gesturing to the familiar tight lipped, stern woman behind him.

"Yes sir, Professor McGonagall Hello" Teddy said, smiling slightly that his knowing her got an actual facial expression from the woman.

James and Al just stared at her before James coughed. "Yes, Hello professor" He said and Al repeating it.

"I trust Remus is back" He said fixing his gaze on Sirius who nodded.

"He's up in the library sir, would you like me to go get him" Sirius asked politely. It wasn't exactly a secret that lately Sirius heavily resented the fact that Dumbledore wasn't letting him do anything interesting. Staying in Grimmauld had all the same feelings of entrapment that Azkaban had, and unfortunately forced him to relive all his worst memories, just like the dementors did.

"No, I think we shall just find him upstairs, if that's alright" Dumbledore asked, Sirius just nodded before averting his gaze back to his paper.

As soon as the two professors had left the room, James and Al began to snigger.

"Can you believe it?" James asked.

"How bloody old is she"

"20 years in the future and she hasn't even aged a bit"

"Shes gotta be at least 150"

"She doesn't look it though"

"Yeah but you've just seen it, she doesn't age" James and Al guffawed much to Sirius and Teddy's amusement, although the latter had been thinking the exact same thing, just hadn't voiced it.

They both immediately stopped when the two professors walked back in. Dumbledore had a faint smile on his lips which got a little more pronounced when McGonagall tutted.

"I trust the pair of you are students in the future and therefore have no business knowing my age" She said sternly "However I am not even nearly 150" She said sternly although you could see the corners of her mouth twitching.

The two threw powder in the fireplace and quickly disappeared.

The room sat in silence at McGonagall's words, since when did she tell people her age. She had overheard Teddy asking the exact same question in his school days and gave him a detention.

Everyone thoughts suddenly disappeared when Mad Eye along with a girl Teddy didn't know burst through the door.

"We really have to do something about that bloody painting Black" He said annoyed.

The girl sat down beside Teddy, gave Sirius a small smile which he returned and stuck out her hand to Teddy. "Im Katie, Katie Loughran" Teddy shook it and introduced himself.

"So are you in the order too then, I haven't met everyone yet" She asked. Teddy stared at Mad Eye who shrugged and answered for him.

"There from the future, it's a long story, so don't ask" He growled. "Loughran's a healer, thought we would need one of those eventually."

Teddy felt James jump next to him as the Mrs Black began to shriek and Victoire followed by Remus walked in.

Katie jumped up again eager as ever and stuck out her hand to Remus. "Im Katie Loughran" she said, Remus looked at her hand in shock before shaking in.

"She's new, Mad Eye asked her join when you were away cause she's a healer" Sirius said.

Remus nodded and gave the new girl a smile as he poured a cup of coffee. Katie then went over to Victoire and stuck out her hand.

"Katie Loughran, as you probably just heard" She said giggling a bit. Teddy heard Sirius tut and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He resisted the urge to chuckle when Sirius just rolled his eyes and got up to go stand out the back.

Victoire shuck her hand and smiled. "Im Victoire"

Katie nodded. "Congratulations by the way" She smiled.

Victoire just looked at her. "For what?" She asked chuckling slightly.

"Well, your baby of course" Katie laughed but stopped when she saw Vic's face.

The whole rooms eyes turned to her.

"Damn" Teddy muttered, running a hand through his now violet hair.

"Oh Merlin, im so sorry, didn't you know, im a healer the signs were so obvious-"

"Don't worry" Teddy said curtly. "We knew, _they didn't_" He said gesturing to the stunned faces.

"What is it with the secrets Teddy" James moaned "I mean with this and then the engagement, wait that's not why your-"

"See Teddy" Vic said, tears threatening to fall. "I told you people would immediately jump to that conclusion" she cried.

"No James of course not. I asked Vic to marry me ages ago, she's only pregnant a few weeks" Teddy sighed.

James nodded relieved "Thank Merlin for that."

"Guess it's all out now" Vic sighed, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey" Teddy said softly, wiping the tears away and trying to ignore the other faces in the room. "Were in the past remember. James and Al, you can keep a secret right" He asked glaring at them slightly, just daring to contradict him. Thankfully they both nodded.

"And everyone else here will be made to forget so were good still, alright?" he said while pouring her a cup of tea.

Vic smiled slightly as she sipped the tea before groaning. "Merlin, im so bloody emotional now" She said causing everyone to laugh slightly.

Teddy and the others soon found out why Sirius didn't particularly like the new girl. Turns out she was insanely annoying, every time someone would walk in the door she would jump up to attention as though she were in the army and to make matter worse, she insisted on shaking everyone who walked through the doors hands to seem professional. Everyone found it extremely irritating especially since order meetings were always very casual and informal. It was simply a group of people sitting around a table with a few snacks and a drink discussing strategies. She even looked as though she had dressed up, which looked ridiculous when Tonks came in wearing a bright yellow weird sisters t-shirt, denim skirt and combat boots.

* * *

"Hey Tonks" Vic grinned as she noticed her frazzled looking friend come in the door.

"Merlin, I hate that stupid portrait, the old witch really hates me" She said with a grin. That's why Victoire loved Tonks so much, there was rarely a time when the young auror was not positively beaming. She had this special effect on people, like when Vic had discovered she was pregnant and was anxious about telling Teddy, Tonks not only noticed she was acting strangely but also cheered her right up in minutes. Not only that but Vic also knew she was having her own relationship crisis with Remus. Out of everyone here, Vic had probably formed the closest relationship to Tonks, she couldn't help but find it strange that she was giving what would have been her future mother in law, if Tonks had survived, relationship advice about what would soon be Teddy's father.

"Spoken to Remus today?" Vic asked perceptively. Tonks nodded and if possible, her grin got even wider.

"You know, ever since you lot came, he's been so much more open to the idea of us getting together, I think it's maybe because inevitably, he knows that we will be together. It just so exciting, next week, were even going out on a date, _a date. _Can you believe it?"

Vic beamed at her new best friend. "Tonks that's so great, im so happy for you. Where are you going? What are you going to wear?"

Tonks smile faltered slightly as she took in Victoires question.

"Oh Merlin, what will I wear. I want to look mature, because that's a really big problem for Remus, he thinks he's too old for me but I also still want to look like me. I want to look classy but not fancy because it's not a fancy date; neither of us is into that sort of thing. Damn, What in Merlin's name am I going to wear" She rambled on the verge of hysterical.

Vic stood up and walked round the table to soothe her. "Okay first of all, if its not fancy, then you don't have to be so picky, wear something nice, nothing luminous, or too wild because you want to come across mature" Vic said suggestively, glancing down at Tonk's outfit which consisted of a bright purple zip up, a blue denim skirt and purple tights that were mostly covered by her favourite, worn looking combat boots. Tonks also looked down at her outfit and laughed slightly, "Yeah I was in muggle London today"

Vic looked at her with raised eyebrows, even for muggles, she didn't think the outfit was particularly normal. Tonks bit back a laugh. "What? It's so hard to express yourself in witches clothing, so I like to go crazy with the muggle stuff"

Vic giggled, "My sister Dom says that too, she always wears muggle clothes, drives my mum crazy"

Vic and Tonks conversation ended abruptly when Sirius and Remus walked in, their conversation also seemed to have ended rather abruptly effectively letting the others know that they were talking about each other. Sirius and Victoire both stifled laughs as Remus and Tonks blushed.

"The kids should be back any minute now, so we should probably get some food sorted" Sirius said, only to break the embarrassed silence that had entrenched the room.

Vic nodded and along with Remus began to raid the cupboards.

Silence descended over the room again only to be interrupted by Moody bursting open the door.

"Hey guys" Sirius grinned as all the kids piled into the kitchen and after rounds of hugs, handshakes and how have you beens, everyone had broken off into their own little discussions, before Moody who had disappeared at some point, came bursting through the door again.

"Tonks" He growled. "You're off to Tibet again"

Tonks groaned before glaring at her boss. "Moody seriously, Why?"

"To track Sirius Black, why else?" Moody said in an uncharacteristically sarcastic tone.

"But we both know im going to be unsuccessful seeing as Sirius Black is sitting right there"

Sirius waved and grinned at Moody, only to piss him off. Having been stuck in the house for what felt like centuries, with no drink after promising Tonks and quickly running out of things to keep him entertained, Sirius had taken to just trying to piss people off to keep himself occupied, while some (mainly Teddy, James and Al) found it very amusing, the rest of Grimmauld Place's occupants did not!

"Tough, you're going, we have to keep up appearances Nymphadora" He growled. Tonks glared at her boss, he knew all to well what happened when he called her by her first name.

"Well if I just arrest Sirius now and bring him in can I stay? I really hate Tibet" She grumbled and Sirius frowned as Ginny giggled.

"Oi, I resent that Nymphadora" Sirius grinned again when Tonks' face whipped up to glare at him.

"Don'." She growled, in a tone that would have gave Moody a run for his money.

"Fine, whatever, who else is going? And when do we leave?"

"Just you and Kingsley, and tonight, so be at the office by seven, Portkey leaves at half-"

Moody was interrupted when James flew through the door and ran round to the other side of the table, followed by a red faced and haired Teddy who took up the same position at the other side of the table. James burst out laughing at Teddy who smiled smugly.

"You laugh now Potter, but don't you worry. I will kill you" He said in a seriously low tone, which gave the others in the room the knowledge that Teddy really would like to seriously harm the kid.

"What's going-" Vic started but Teddy put his hand up.

"You don't want to know" He said slightly out of breath, Vic figured he had probably chased James all over the house.

"Oh hey guys" Teddy said glancing at the teenagers who had taken over the kitchen. James waved, "I didn't know you were coming this early" He said.

"Cant hide behind the table forever Jamesie boy, gonna have to pass me sometime" Teddy said smugly. The rest of the room apart from Moody who was annoyed at being interrupted looked on between the pair curiously. What had James done this time?

James suddenly looked round the room realising that Teddy was in fact correct, James would eventually have to pass Teddy to leave the room. Teddy grinned when James let out a groan, he knew that Teddy really wanted to hurt him. He just hoped that someone would prevent him from doing anything life threatening.

There were people in the room however and James would refuse to ever back down in front of so many people, so being the wonderful little actor he was, he grinned at Teddy and said. "Guess I'll just have to live here then"

"What did he do?" Sirius asked amused.

"Yeah, im curious now" Vic added also biting back a laugh at her future husbands frustration.

"Believe me Vic, _you_ of all people do not want to know" Al said appearing in the door also looking slightly out of breath. James sniggered and nodded.

"Okay well now I really want to know" Vic said suspiciously.

"Trust me, you don't" Teddy said. "And your dead too Al, im doing it in order of annoyance, so James is first then you"

"Really? I think she might like to know" James said smugly. Teddy continued to glare at the boy across the table.

"She'll be pissed at me Potter but she'll kill you, you too Al." He said.

James shrugged as he grinned. "Im willing to take the fall, what about you Al?"

"You do" Teddy warned "And I will spill everything I have on you to Harry and Ginny the minute we get back"

Teddy looked rather smug as he noticed Al's features drop in a frown and glance at the younger versions of his parents.

"You have nothing" James said.

"I have everything James" Teddy shot back. "In fact, I have so much, that if I told these two" He said pointing to Harry and Ginny "They would probably be so terrified of the prospect of raising you, that they would just never have kids" Teddy said, and James looked at what would be his parents who were nervously laughing along with the rest of the room.

"you two are the worst at everything, seriously, sneaking out, throwing parties, underage magic, _drinking, _and lets not forget that time I was on duty and I caught you and Rose trying to buy Fire Whiskey. I tell your parents, even half the stuff I've got and neither of you will see the light of day till your 40" Teddy added

James thought for minute before answering. "Please Teddy, My parents are wonderfully laid back and blissfully unaware of the majority of the things we do therefore we are brilliant at everything we do, and my parents are also very understanding people, my dad will give me his 'im disappointed in you' look and my mum will _threaten_, not do, only threaten." Everyone glanced at Harry and Ginny who were blushing slightly and Sirius laughed.

"Seems like you have a real good handle on your kids" He chuckled to the two teenagers.

Teddy snorted "Oh please, your dad will take away all your quidditch stuff, and your mum will hex you so far, you'll probably end up back here again."

Vic giggled and nodded. "He's right James. Your mum and even your dad would go nuts and some of the things you get up to"

"Your dad will give _me_ the 'im disappointed in you look' for not telling him all the stuff sooner and for telling him in front of your mum and your mum will _threaten me_ for being on your side instead of theirs"

James rolled his eyes while the rest of the room excluding Al chuckled. Teddy was right, James knew he was beat, his parents could never know the stuff he got up to both at and away from Hogwarts. He really would never see the light of day again.

"Fine" He grumbled and was about to walk round the table when it hit him. He stopped and leaned over the table smugly.

"You tell my parents everything and I tell Bill- and not that Bill" He said gesturing over to a startled for being brought up looking Bill "I mean future Bill. You tell my parents, and I tell him _everything_ and yes Teddy boy, I mean _everything" _

"I knocked his unmarried daughter up James, he's probably gonna kill me anyway" Teddy answered in a voice that had lost a considerable amount of confidence since it last spoke.

James just laughed and nodded. "I'll still tell" He said while Al sniggered.

"Okay, what's going on?" Vic asked warily, she knew it involved her, Teddy and her dad and that just couldn't be good.

James looked to Teddy who shrugged refusing to give in. Meeting Victoires gaze, James just shrugged copying Teddy's posture.

"Fine, Teddy has no problem sharing. Say Vic, when you lived at home, did Teddy ever sneak into your room and-"

"FINE" Teddy yelled over James' voice.

James whipped his head round and with a smug smile said "Excuse me Teddy? What was that?"

Teddy glowered at the younger boy in front of him before stepping back.

"Fine, you win"

James grinned and made to step round the table but stopped and turned back to face Teddy again.

"I come out from behind this table and you wont kill me"

Teddy shook his head, "No"

"Or seriously harm me"

"No"

"Or tell my parents about all the stuff me _and _Al have done"

"No"

"Okay then" James grinned.

"Wait, I don't kill you and don't tell your parents all the stuff _you have done_ and you and Al don't tell anyone all the stuff _I have done_"

James sniggered and nodded. "Deal"

James walked round the table. "Friends again" He asked. Teddy nodded and shook James' hand. Teddy grinned and his confused fiancée and turned to leave the room, followed by James and Al "So my mum thinks you're on their side huh?" Al said conversationally as they left the doorway.

"Now, what the bloody was that?" Sirius asked absolutely stunned at the randomness of what had just happened.

* * *

_Any thoughts? Review and let me know what ya thought. _ :)


End file.
